


What happens in Venice, hopefully doesn’t stay in Venice

by call_me_by_charmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BTS (sort of), Blow Jobs, Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, The King premiere, The Suit, but I promise you feels too, fuck PR fuckery, jeezz there's a lot of sex here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie
Summary: As 'The King' premiere is approaching, pictures of Timothée with Lily-Rose are all over social media. Armie can no longer take it, so he books a flight to Venice to finally reunite with Timmy, address his feelings and tell him about a major change in his life.





	1. Misunderstanding & Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 😊 In the light of recent events (and those approaching) I got inspired to write my very first fic!  
It's set today (day before the premiere) in Venice, during the film festival. To make the fic make more sense - in my story Elizabeth doesn't post much about Armie on instagram anymore, and there is also Lilothée buzz with new pictures on sm.
> 
> The work is unbeta'd. I am also not a native English speaker so if you stumble upon any mistakes feel free to tell me, I'll be glad to fix it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't personaly know Armie or Timmy, or any other person mentioned in the story. This is entirely work of fiction (probably).

Timmy was in his hotel room, already in bed even though it was still quite early. Earlier that night he declined the offer to go out with the crew of The King, who was with him in Venice. If there were people taking pictures, he would have to act like he was dating Lily-Rose and he was seriously not in the mood. He’s had enough of this. He signed up for the PR stunt a long time ago, when he joined the cast. As a young yet inexperienced actor, he decided to do what people in the business told him was the best. It did not take him long to regret it, but it was too late - agreements were signed.

He was getting mad about the whole thing. Their whole “relationship” was poorly executed, and he knew he played his part in it. Once when he was supposed to be spotted kissing with Lily, he completely panicked and even missed her mouth. Talk about embarrassment, especially being an actor; he should be able to do this. But he wasn’t a character, he was supposed to play himself. What followed were more mess-ups from the PR agency and the whole thing was getting ridiculous. He was glad it died out a bit for a few months, but now with the premiere and release approaching, they needed to re-create the buzz.

He did the one thing he knew he should avoid – he searched himself on the internet. Just when he was scrolling through Twitter there was a loud knock on the door. He quickly got up and started looking for something to put on, since he was only wearing pants. Another knock. He quickly grabbed a hoodie that was thrown over a chair.

“Coming!” he shouted and hurried to open the door, not even looking through the peephole.

He thought about few people who might come to see him, but the man standing in front of him was not one of them.

“Armie…” he breathed out. He just kept staring for a few seconds, not quite believing his own eyes.

“Timmy,” smile softening Armie’s features.

“Oh my God, Armie! You’re here!” Timmy exclaimed before pulling the giant man into a hug. Armie immediately tightened his arms around Timmy’s lean frame. “I didn't know you'd be here - I thought your movies aren't scheduled to be shown here,” said Timmy when they separated.

“You're right they aren't,” admitted Armie nervously.

“Then what are you doing here? I mean I am really happy to see you, don't get me wrong. Oh god, did something happen?” he asked wide-eyed.

“No everything's fine, more or less... You know I was just in the area...” he said vaguely.

“What do you mean in the area?” asked Timmy, more than a little confused.

“You know, I was like... on the same hemisphere,” he chuckled but it felt forced and if Timmy was to tell the truth, Armie looked miserable.

“Come on in, you look really tired.” Timmy let Armie into his suite, who started looking around before he even took off his shoes.

“Armie what are you looking for?” He quickly glanced around the room and then back at Armie who was clearly avoiding his gaze.

“Are you alone?” There was obvious tension in his tone.

“Yeah, who else should be here?” wondered Timmy, still not catching up with Armie’s train of thought.

“I don’t know… Lily maybe?” Armie allowed himself a peek at Timmy, who immediately noticed a glint of worry in the blue eyes.

“Why would- oh.” Realization flashed Timmy’s face. Is that what was bothering the other man? “Armie…You know that's just PR. I don't like doing it, but - we've talked about this. I already feel shitty about lying to my fans. Even though it seems they saw right through me. Did you hear the theory about my clenched fist? I mean, they might be onto something there,” he joked but Armie didn’t even smile.

“I just thought that since you've been spending more time together doing promo, maybe it could have evolved into something, real.” He bended and started slowly untying his shoes to escape Timmy’s somewhat hardened look.

“No, it couldn't,” declared Timmy decisively.

“Why so?” he asked unsure, yet hopeful.

If there was any hope, it was smashed by Timmy’s answer. “There's already someone else occupying my mind.”

“Oh, you never said.” He tried his best to mask the disappointment in his expression.

“Jesus Armie don't make me do this,” uttered Timmy with a frustrated groan. “Come on, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a beer or something?” he offered and made his way to the minifridge.

“Yeah, beer would be great, thanks.” Armie decided to drop the subject, since Timmy obviously didn’t want to talk about this, but it didn’t stop his thoughts and worries running free. He chose a spot on one side of the couch. After spending hours cramped on a plane, it felt good to finally stretch his legs.

When Timmy turned around, Armie was a sight to behold – sprawled over half of the sofa. He handed Armie the can and chose to sit on the other end of the couch. “So, why are you here, anyway? I don’t mean to sound rude or something, but you look kind of miserable.”

Armie let out a long sigh “I don’t even know where to begin, there is so much I need to tell you.”

Timmy smiled encouragingly and nodded to let Armie know he was listening, but then raised a finger. “Oh man I'm so sorry, wait a second, I'm just gonna put a T-shirt on,” he said and walked to his suitcase.

Armie looked Timmy over and slightly shook his head in confusion. “You've got a hoodie on, just take it off?”

Timmy bit his lip and grinned. “You know when I heard the knock on the door, I was getting ready for bed. I only had pants on, so I threw on whatever was closest. But the hoodie is too damn hot.”

Exactly what Armie needed, first the image of Timmy lying in bed shirtless and now him actually getting shirtless, right in front of him. It wasn’t anything new or weird, when they spent months on promo tour together, they changed in front of each other tons of times. But Armie would lie if he said seeing Timmy like this after such a long time did not have a certain – effect on him.

“Where are you staying? It must have been hell getting a room in the city now.” Timmy’s voice was muffled as he started taking his hoodie off.

Armie found himself helplessly searching for words, slowly putting together what the question was about. Hard thing to do when the man that occupies your mind 24/7 is stretching his muscles in front of you, trying to get rid of the hoodie that got stuck around his head. Finally, Armie got a grip on himself. “It was hell indeed, but I managed to get a room in some sort of hostel. It’s an hour walk from here.”

When Timmy eventually managed to pull the hoodie off, his curls were sticking to all directions. Armie would normally find it funny but he was stuck on the image of running his hands through the raven strands. 

“Armie? You're staring,” Timmy smirked. 

“Filming Dune got you real fit, huh - man did you even do all your stunts yourself?” he teased. 

“Armand Douglas Hammer! Are you trying to tell me I wasn't fit before?” he gasped in mock offense and threw the hoodie at Armie, who managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. Armie usually hated being called by his full name but there was something endearing about the way Timmy teased him. He could hardly hate anything the younger man was doing. He often hated the circumstances, how he couldn’t be with him the way he wanted. How far from each other they were most of the time. But he could never hate a single part of Timmy.

When Timmy came back to his spot on the couch, he looked at Armie with a soft smile, encouraging him to share what was lying heavy on his chest.

“Yeah, so, I guess I’m just gonna say it, right?” He took a deep breath. “Me and Elizabeth are getting a divorce.”

Timmy’s eyes flew wide open, but he composed himself in a few seconds, to be the rock Armie could lean on. Little did he know that he was already everything Armie needed simply by existing. “Armie, I am so sorry, are you okay?”

“Actually, I am more okay than I’ve been in the marriage for a while. It was me who had enough. If it was up to her, we would have been keeping up the look of a happy family forever. I’ve had enough of her stupid instagram shit. It was getting beyond ridiculous. I mean, you must have noticed that,” he said, clearly still infuriated by the whole issue.

“I know, you told me about it. I noticed over the past few months, that you two were interacting less online. I wouldn’t think any of it if I didn’t know how important keeping up an appearance was for Elizabeth. I though you two have maybe agreed on some sort of compromise of keeping things more private, when you didn’t make any official post for like Mother’s Day or her birthday and then when she stopped posting about you. But she was still posting about the kids all the time, so I was kind of confused. I once tried to ask you about it when we called, but you changed the subject,” added Timmy helplessly.

“I know I did. At the time I was still trying to figure out everything. I’ve been trying to at least make her stop exposing our kids’ lives to the public, but nope. She keeps dressing them like dolls and lets me have basically zero say about anything in their lives. You know I really wanted to make this work because of Hops and Ford, but she refused to change anything. We’ve been having these discussions ever since they were born.” Armie sighs. His hands shaking, voice lightly trembling.

“Come here,” whispered Timmy and pulled Armie in a tight hug which he reciprocated and immediately found comfort in the dark curls he dreamt of running his hands through earlier. “I’m so sorry. I know you said it wasn’t ideal, I just though you two have figured it out since you never said anything…” His voice fading away.

“I didn’t feel like talking about it over the phone.” Armie pulled away slightly and rubbed his face with his palms. “Oh man I’m so sorry to unload on you like this. You said you were in bed, you need to rest. Big day tomorrow, right?”

“Armie,” his tone soft, “I am always here for you, no matter what. Always.” He looked into these tired sky-blue eyes, which blinked slowly in silent ‘thank you’, accompanied by a yawn. “You must be jet lagged, let’s get you to bed.”

“Right, yeah,” he got up, leaned over to take his bag and made a move towards the entrance door when a hand gripped his elbow, to pull him towards the other door. He turned his face in confusion to meet an equally confused gaze.

“Armie, where are you going? The bedroom is this way.” Timmy flicked his head in the direction.

“Are you sure? I can go to my hotel, or I could sleep on the couch,” suggested Armie, unsure how to proceed. He really was tired, and it would take a while for him to get to his room. Plus, he didn’t want to leave Timmy just yet, even though he probably should.

Timmy laughed. “Like you could fit those 6 feet 5 inches there. Come on.” Armie’s jet lag played a role in his quick surrender, he just nodded and let Tim lead the way. He took off his jeans and got under the covers. Timmy leaned over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table and started walking towards the door.

“Tim?” Armie asked into the now darkened room. “Where are you going?” he repeated the other man’s earlier question.

“I can fit on the couch quite okay,” he smiled, puzzled by Armie’s question.

“You’ve got king-sized bed here, we’ve fit into smaller one in Crema.” He slid to the side and patted the spot next to him. Timmy looked hesitant for a few seconds but then grinned and jumped on the bed.

“If I remember Crema correctly…” he said as he hugged Armie’s torso and laid his head on the broad chest. “Yep, still comfy.” Armie huffed a quiet laugh and tucked Timmy under his arm.

***

Despite his jet leg Armie was unable to fall asleep, too aware of the lean body pressed against his. Thoughts about the previous events running wild. Even though he did not expect Timmy to just throw his arms around his neck after hearing the news about his divorce, there was a part of him, that was disappointed. A part of him which believed, that sorting out his family situation would be enough. This silly little part thought that Timmy was going to wait for him forever. Which was completely irrational, he did not even know if Timmy wanted something more – and if there ever was a time when he did, Armie was married so it had been the best for Timmy to move on.

There was no denying they shared something special – far beyond simple friendship – and they both knew that. They never put a label on it, and he doubted there was a word describing what they had. They were just them. But they never really crossed any of their lines, which already lay far from where the bro-lines were, so there wasn’t really anything to indicate if Timmy wanted something more. They were comfortable in each other’s company. Long hugs, sometimes falling asleep together in the same bed when they watched a movie, waking up snuggled together, that was their normal and they never gave it too much thought.

Today was a rollercoaster of emotions for Armie. What brought him here wasn’t just jealousy, even though there was quite a bit of that too. When he saw those pictures of Timmy with Lily-Rose, he felt something much heavier than jealousy, something that sent painful jabs straight into his core. Seeing them together felt wrong; this was not how the world was supposed to be. It was an intense fear of losing one of the few things that made sense in his life. The anguish got almost unbearable as he was approaching Venice.

When Timmy opened the door of his hotel room, Armie felt joy seeing him after so many crazy months, intertwined with nervousness of what he was going to find out later. He nearly sunk to the ground overcome with relief, when he was assured that the Lily-thing was still just PR. It gave him hope which lasted only a few seconds, until it was crushed by Tim’s confession that there was already someone else he was thinking about.

Having (t)his beautiful boy lying in his arms, after they slipped right back into the familiar casual intimacy, felt right. Armie inhaled sharply at the thought, that he had come so close, yet it might not be enough…

“What are you thinking about?” mumbled Timmy and raised his head to look Armie in the eyes, brows furrowing in concern. “Armie, talk to me please,” he pleaded and raised his hand to touch Armie’s face. Armie didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the pad of Timmy’s thumb leave a wet trail on his cheek.

“Us, mainly.” At those words Timmy twisted and supported himself on his elbows to look into Armie’s eyes properly but failing, because Armie had his gaze locked somewhere on the ceiling. “About promo tour. And then the past year. It felt weird going from spending almost every minute together to barely talking. I really missed you, you know,” he admitted.

“Then why didn’t you call more often?” asked Timmy with sad eyes.

“I needed to sort out the situation that my marriage was in. Even though I wasn’t happy, I needed to make sure that I was doing the best for Hops and Ford. I needed to make a rational decision” _And even hearing your voice would make that really hard_, he thought, but didn’t say it out loud. “If I came to the conclusion, that the marriage could be saved for the children, I would do it. Even if it broke my heart in a way.” Just saying it out loud made his chest ache.

“But what about me?” Timmy’s voice cracked, he knew he had no right to ask Armie this; it was selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. Now it was Armie’s turn to wipe tears from Timmy’s cheeks.

“You seemed like you were moving on to all of these new projects and new people. I didn’t want to hold you back or make you feel like I was doing that for you. I knew where we stood, but with all the rumors… When the decision of my and Elizabeth’s separation was final, I didn’t want to announce it and potentially make you feel obliged to spend time with me. It felt like you’ve been distancing yourself this past year – I mean you could have called more often too. I just thought that you have maybe moved on from our friendship,” his tone soft, without a trace of accusation.

“I could never do that Armie. You’re right, I was trying to keep my distance, but not because I moved over our friendship, or that I did not enjoy your company anymore – the opposite, actually. I realized that these feelings I had for you were much deeper than those between friends. But you were married. I love the kids and I like Elizabeth despite not agreeing with some of the things she does. I knew there was no way we could ever be anything more than just friends, so I needed to distance myself for a while to be okay with that.”

They were silent for a while, both processing what the other one admitted. Timmy laid his head back on Armie’s chest and tried to synchronize their breathing.

Armie was the first to break the silence, he could not bear not telling Timmy any longer. “This past year was pure torture,” he sighed. “The truth is… I-, I can’t live without you.” He felt Timmy stiffen and then turn in his arms. “But now that there’s someone new in your life, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“There isn’t anyone new,” stated Timmy matter-of-factly.

“You said earlier…” blinked Armie in confusion.

“I know what I said, I said there’s already someone occupying my mind.” The sleepy emerald eyes fixed on his.

“So, noone _new_. Old then? Is that someone I know?” He forced a smile, desperately trying not to sound disappointed or hurt, but only ending up sounding strained.

“Jesus Christ Armie, you’re an idiot sometimes,” said Timmy, shaking his head slightly as he surged up to press his lips against Armie’s.

It took Armie a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. Timmy was kissing him; not as a part of rehearsal but as Timothée. Armie was the one occupying his mind, no one else. Maybe it wasn’t too late after all.

When Tim started pulling away, Armie realized he was so stunned he completely forgot to reciprocate. He slipped his hand into the dark mop of curls and crashed their mouths back together, this time with more urgency. Timmy let out a moan which Armie took as an opportunity to slip his tongue past the rosy lips. As an answer, Timmy threw his leg over Armie’s hips in a desperate attempt to be closer.

Their hungry kisses turned into lazy making out, savoring each other’s taste, because they were both too tired to take things any further. When they pulled away, blissed out smiles decorating both of their faces, Armie only managed to whisper silent: “Wow.”

“Yeah,” breathed out Timmy, followed by a yawn.

“Are you tired of me already?” smirked Armie. “Let’s sleep now, it’s getting late. I wouldn’t want you to rock dark under-eye circles as an accessory tomorrow on the red carpet.” They searched for the perfect position, quickly settling on Armie spooning Timmy’s smaller frame.

They lay deep in thought for a while, listening to their heartbeats, drawing comfort from each other’s proximity. Armie thought Timmy must have fallen asleep when he heard a whisper.

“Armie?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you came,” they both smiled at the accidental reference.

“Me too Tim, me too,” he repeated and overcome with the meaning of the words, pressed his lips on the nape of Timmy’s neck and tugged the younger man closer to his chest. They both fell asleep within minutes, content with finally being in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr - @call-me-by-charmie, feel free to reach out.


	2. Silk & Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the premiere. The boys get closer and Timmy makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
Sorry this took so long, I planned on posting it yesterday, but some family stuff came up. I am grateful for your support and patience <3
> 
> As you can see I updated the rating to Explicit and added some tags. I also changed up the format of the titles of the chapters.
> 
> In this chapter I tried (more or less) to follow the real events of September 2nd, 2019 - aka the day of the premere. It's a longer chapter (over 4000 words - how did I do it? No idea). Hope you enjoy!

Timmy was woken up by an unfamiliar sensation – he was clinging onto something firm and warm. As his brain slowly woke up, their admissions from last night flooded his mind; wide smile spreading on his face. He realised one detail and chuckled - during the night they changed positions and he was now spooned behind Armie, their hands clasped together on Armie’s chest.

“Why are you laughing?” mumbled Armie from his slumber.

“You – the little spoon,” he giggled.

Armie pulled Timmy closer by his arms, enjoying the warmth encompassing him. Timmy winced at the movement.

“What- oooh.” As he wiggled in Timmy’s embrace, he pressed his ass against Tim’s groin, finding out about his excited state. He experimentally grinded his cheeks on Timmy’s cock, earning a moan from the man. “I think I can help with that,” he smirked, turned over and pushed Timmy onto his back.

He first nuzzled Tim’s neck, breathing in the scent that was just so ‘Timmy’. Then he placed a gentle kiss behind his ear, sucked in his earlobe and slowly made his way to the expectantly parted lips. They didn’t care for morning breath, all they cared about was that they were able to do this now. Since they have both given up on ever having this a long time ago, it still felt like it could slip away any moment.

Armie stroked Timmy’s chest with one hand, lightly brushing over his nipple. Judging by his whimper, it was something he enjoyed. Armie made a mental note to come back and explore this part more thoroughly, but now he needed to pay attention to Timmy’s hardness which was pressing insistently into his lower belly. His hand continued further down before stopping at the band of Timmy’s sweatpants. 

“Can I?”

“Yes, please,” purred Timmy.

Armie tugged Timmy’s pants and boxers down in one swift motion. It wasn’t the first time Armie saw Timmy completely naked, after all they spent several days shooting nude, ditching the robes quite quickly. But it was the first time he saw Timmy in its full glory – Armie’s mouth watered at the sight. 

Drops of precum where already escaping the head of Tim’s pink cock. Some invisible force pulled Armie’s hand, made him drag his index finger through the sticky mixture and then lick it clean. In the peach scene, there was some tacky tasteless liquid. This was it. This was Timmy.

Timothée first raised his brow, but quickly understood and asked teasingly: “Miss the peachy flavour?”

“Not at all,” he winked, dove down to lick the underside of Timmy’s swollen cock all the way to the head. Armie swirled his tongue around it a few times and then flicked it through the slit, making Timmy grab at the sheets.

“Oh, fuck yes! Do it again,” he blurted.

Armie gladly obliged repeating the motion a few times, before stopping and raising his head.

“Why would you stop?” whimpered Timmy desperately, making Armie laugh at his neediness.

“I just wanted to look you in the eyes when I do this,” he said before finally taking Timmy’s dick into his mouth. He didn’t break eye contact as he lightly sucked on the head and then slid all the way down, burying his nose in the dark pubes. Just then Armie closed his eyes to fully concentrate on giving Timmy all the pleasure he deserved.

Timmy watched Armie’s head bobbing for a while, he ran his hand through the blond strands and kept it there, not pushing Armie, just absorbing the sensation in as many ways as possible. Suddenly anxiety overcame him. This couldn’t really be happening, he must be dreaming. To check his theory, Timmy pinched his own hip and hissed.

“Did I hurt you?” worried Armie, who quickly pulled off with a wet-sounding pop.

“No, no!” assured Timmy. “It wasn’t you.”

Armie clearly wasn’t satisfied with the answer because he made no move to continue what he so fabulously started.

“Ugh,” grunted Timmy. “Okay, don’t laugh. I was afraid this all was just a dream, so I pinched myself. Now please, continue.”

Armie’s look softened, he rose up to kiss Timmy deeply and then went back to his previous activity.

Timmy was in heaven, engulfed in the wet heat of Armie’s mouth. As Armie’s pace quickened Timmy felt the head of his dick hit the back of Armie’s throat, making his hips jerk upwards involuntarily. Armie held his hips down with his huge hands. Timmy marvelled at how big they were – Armie could encircle his waist with them if he wanted. Timmy imagined how with just one, Armie could hold both of his wrists pinned above his head as he thrust-

“Armie I’m cum- I’m cuming!” Timmy tried to warn him, in case he wanted to pull off but Armie only sucked harder, hollowed his cheeks and took Timmy as deep as he could.

Feeling Timmy shooting into the back of his throat, turned him on so intensely, he had to rub against the mattress to relieve some of the painful tension in his own boxers.

When Timmy recovered a little from his orgasm, still under the spell of the afterglow, he breathed out: “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” whispered Armie, who was now lying on his back

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about this?” He chuckled at Armie’s surprised expression. “But my imagination came nowhere to the real thing,” he assured. Was it the best blowjob he’s ever received when it comes to technique? Probably not. Was it still the best blowjob of his life? Abso-fucking-lutely.

Armie blushed at his words and looked so adorable Timmy had to lean over and kiss him. He only indulged Armie for a few seconds, before moving onto the strong jawline, nibbling on Armie’s earlobe and then licking his way to the crook of Armie’s tan neck and down his hairy chest, which he found insanely arousing.

As Timmy made a move to return the favour, Armie stopped him by pulling him back up to a sweet kiss. “Nope, that was my gift. You’re the King today. Plus, you can’t walk the red carpet with those gorgeous lips all puffy,” he said as he gently grazed his thumb over Timmy’s already reddened lip.

He considered Armie’s words for a while and then said with a mischievous grin: “True, but you know, I still have a hand – actually two of them.” With these words he sneaked one in between them to palm Armie’s stiff cock through the black boxers.

“But you’ve got tons of autographs to sign,” he tried to protest but as Timmy slipped his hand underneath the fabric and encircled him with those long slim fingers, his will to protest evaporated.

Timmy raised his brow, asking for permission. Armie nodded. Timmy didn’t waste another second and started taking off the black boxers. “Damn, those gorgeous legs just go on for miles,” he mumbled as he pulled the fabric and trailed kisses along the way. Then he kissed his way back up to Armie’s swollen lips.

Timmy broke the kiss to spit into his hand, which Armie definitely shouldn’t find as hot as he did. Next thing he felt Timmy’s hand wrap around his erect cock, his thumb barely reaching his other fingers around the width. He slowly built a pace, twisting his wrist skilfully and swiping his thumb through the slit every now and then, simultaneously working Armie’s nipples with his tongue, sending shockwaves through his whole body.

He fondled Armie’s balls and lightly brushed his finger through the crack, earning a not-so-quiet moan from the blond man. Timmy decided to give it a try and just as he pressed his finger against the entrance, Armie came with a shout, sending Timmy’s mind spiralling with the image of Armie bottoming.

Timmy sat back on his heels. Armie completely melted into the mattress, blissed out expression on his face. When he opened his eyes, Timmy made a show of licking his hand clean while maintaining eye-contact.

Armie groaned. “Come here,” he pulled Timmy into embrace, who happily snuggled to his side.

“I often imagined how you look when you cum,” Armie admitted.

“Did you?” teased Timmy. “Are you disappointed?”

“My imagination came nowhere to the real thing,” he echoed Timmy’s earlier words with a wink. “The best reference I had was the peach scene, which I had studied… thoroughly, let’s say.”

“Gross,” he furrowed his face.

“Hot,” Armie laughed, tucked Timmy closer. They cuddled for a while, since they still had some time left.

“Oh god, I need to talk to Brian,” remembered Timmy and sat up quickly. Seeing Armie’s wide-eyed expression he added: “Don’t worry, I don’t discuss my sex life with him. Usually.”

Armie raised his brows at the last word. “Why do you need to talk to him?” he asked.

“I need to call something off,” Timmy answered, not giving anything else away.

Armie sat up so he was now facing him. “Are you gonna tell me?” and seeing the glint in Timmy’s eyes, he warned knowingly: “Don’t even try that.”

Timmy couldn’t help himself and pressed his lips against Armie’s, which were still swollen from their previous activities.

“What was that for?” smiled Armie.

“I love that we’re still at the same wavelength,” said Tim and bumped their noses. He knew they could never let go of the film, since it changed their lives so much – possibly more than they first realized.

“No, really. What is it about?” Armie didn’t drop the question.

“I was supposed to pose with Lily-Rose on the red carpet, I’m not doing that anymore. I don’t want to continue these lies,” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Timmy, I know, but you signed the contract. You can’t just break it, they will sue you!”

“I just can’t do it, Armie. My whole career I’ve been trying to be authentic and now they want to ruin that, because of what? Making me look more _manly_? _Straight_? No, I can’t do that. I was an idiot agreeing to this in the first place. I can’t do this anymore. Especially now that we-“ _have a chance to be together. _He didn’t say that. He didn’t know if they really had a chance. It wouldn’t be easy, but he was willing to give everything he had. “- that you are here.”

“I-“ started Armie, but was cut off by Timmy’s raised hand.

“No, Armie. This is my decision and it’s not made on the spur of the moment if you’re worried about that. I’ve been more than hesitant to continue with the stunt. It seems ridiculous to not be seen together for like 9 months and then be all lovey-dovey. Yeah, it could be done lowkey, to make it believable, but that’s not what they’re going for. Even people from The King are starting to complain, that if they go through with their plans, it’ll only take attention from the film.”

“Wait, really? That could change things – producers of The King are also part of the contract? What plans, exactly, don’t they like?”

“Yes, they are. I wouldn’t really call it a plan, since I said it was off the limits. Brian told me yesterday, that the PR agency came up with this Capri vacation, in case the red carpet doesn’t turn out well. I am supposed to make out with Lily on a boat and be ‘spotted’” he made marks in the air, “by paps. Armie, can you imagine? I would probably fall off the boat. And make out with her on a swaying yacht? We’d exchange some awkward sloppy kisses, looking like… fish, or something.” He scrunched his face.

“You’re an amazing kisser,” declared Armie.

“Only because you’re a great tongue-wrestling partner,” he poked his tongue out and gave Armie’s lips a little kitten lick, just like he did when they were filming.

“Now, you’re just trying to distract me,” he mock-complained.

“Is it working?”

“You know it is.” He smiled fondly.

“I’ve gotta make the call now,” whispered Timmy against Armie’s lips.

“I’ll leave you to it” He started to get out of the bed.

Timmy held onto his arm. “You don’t have to.”

“I’ll have a shower – I’d ask you to join, but you’d never get ready in time for the press conference.” He felt droplets of cum drying on his stomach and it was starting to itch like crazy.

***

When Armie came out of the shower Timmy was still on the phone.

“Okay, I’ll call Scott and ask him. If he agrees we’ll discuss the details.” He nodded a few times. “Thank you, Brian.”

“What did he say? He wasn’t happy, I suppose.”

“Well, you can imagine. But Scott – Kid Cudi – he’s filming in Italy with Luca. Oh Luca! Remind me to tell you something, I can’t really tell you anything, but- anyway. I invited Scott to the premiere, and I suggested to Brian, if Scott had nothing against it, that we could pose together on the red carpet. Instead of me posing with Lily-Rose. That could get some publicity. Not like a couple! Just like, together, like friends.”

“Timmy,” cooed Armie, as he rubbed Timmy’s shoulders.

“I am rambling on, right.” He took a deep breath.

“I am so proud of you. Look at you, not only you have already achieved so much as an actor, but – you are friends with your idol. You invited him to your premiere at the Venice Film Festival. You’ll probably pose on the red carpet with him. Can you imagine telling this to little Timmy – or even Lil Timmy Tim!” He earned himself a soft punch to his chest from Timmy, who was trying to hide a huge grin with his dark curls.

***

When Timmy left to get ready for the press conference, Armie had a whole day spread ahead of him. There was no way he could go outside since he had no excuse of being in Venice right now. He wouldn’t worry too much, but his divorce wasn’t yet announced to the public and he didn’t want to stir the waters.

He decided to take a nap and wake up in time to watch the livestream of the press conference. Armie wondered where to get the most info about today, so he logged on his secret Tumblr account – yes he did have one – because if you want fresh news, be sure the Charmie detectives are on it.

Timmy wouldn’t let him see either of his outfits for today, so he was excited to finally see what he and Heider came up with. The first outfit certainly did not disappoint him, it really brought out the greenish almost turquoise colour in Timmy’s eyes. Armie also sent a message to Jamie, how perfect his curls looked – even more perfect than usual if such a thing was possible.

But to tell the truth, he couldn’t really focus on what Timmy was wearing, when he was basically a walking ray of sunshine. He had such a wonderful relationship with his fans – they loved him, he loved them. You could see how happy it made him, to take pictures together and exchange a few words and share the whole experience.

At the press conference Timmy was humble, eloquent and overall charming. It made Armie’s chest swell with pride, while Timmy’s low murmur made certain other part of his body swell. He knew Timmy was heading for some interviews, so he probably wouldn’t have time to check his phone, but he sent him a short text anyway because he remembered how nervous Tim gets. 

A: NAILED IT!

T: THX

A: ARE YOU AWARE PEOPLE CALL YOUR GORGEOUS CURL CHARLOTTE?

T: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT? DID YOU STALK ME ON TUMBLR TODAY? ;)

Armie decided to leave it without reply. He had some emails to answer and work stuff to sort out on his laptop, so he ordered some food and got to it. Once in a while he checked Tumblr – and that’s where he saw a video of Timothée dorking around and then basically running from Lily-Rose when he noticed her approach.

“Oh Timmy, real sneaky,” he laughed. He was still nervous because it wasn’t yet clear whether Timmy would walk the red carpet with her or not. Yes, Tim let everyone know he was done, but who knows what shit they could use to make him do it. Armie wouldn’t be mad since Timmy’s new decision could have heavy consequences.

***

With all the interviews and preparations for the premiere, evening approached quickly. Timmy was so keyed up for everyone to finally see the masterpiece Heider came up with. He decided not to show Armie his outfit beforehand. He knew it was kind of cruel, making Armie watch the livestream, but he wanted to give the grand entrance this outfit deserved. Since Armie couldn’t attend the premiere in person, this was one way to do it.

Timmy knew Armie might loose it when he sees him in silk and with the synched waist; that better happen in private. In the car taking him to the red carpet his phone buzzed with a text from Armie.

A: GO, SHINE SHINE!

Wide smile spread on Timmy’s face, memories from the Oscars flooding his memory. He was eternally grateful for the cameraman who captured that moment, when Armie said the very same words. What a beautiful and emotional night that was. Timmy hoped they would experience something similar with Armie again in the future. _Now without Elizabeth, _an intrusive thought found its way into his conscience. He shook it away and focused on tonight.

Timmy loved every second, since he refused to continue the PR bullshit, he got to pose with Heider and Scott. No awkward faked relationship. One awkward thing did happen though. When he was posing with The King’s crew, he put his hand on David’s shoulder, not noticing Lily-Rose’s hand there. She misunderstood his intention and rubbed his forearm. _That’s gonna be something for the shippers,_ he thought.

The best part was meeting his fans, he loved them dearly and really wanted to hug and take picture with every single one of them. Even though, he admitted, some were quite creepy. Like the one who wanted him to sign a picture of him from The Adderall Diaries, where he’s bleeding on the snow.

Timmy made one quite spontaneous move, that Brian wouldn’t be overly happy about. When he saw one girl’s Call Me by Your Name tattoo, he decided to send a secret message to Armie and kissed Oliver’s face on the girl’s forearm. Only then he realized that there was a high chance of the girl fainting, so he kept an eye on her for a few seconds to make sure she was okay.

Some time and a few marks from markers on his insanely-expensive suit later, they sat down for the premiere showing, which got held up for half an hour because he simply couldn’t part from the fans. Timmy expected more messages from Armie, but his phone stayed still during the whole time, so he shot a quick text to him.

T: SOMETHING MADE YOU SPEECHLESS?

A: I GET, WHY YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO SEE YOU

T: ??

A: I WOULDN’T LET YOU LEAVE THE SUITE

T: OH, GOD. IT’S THAT BAD??

Timmy suddenly got nervous, he felt like people were loving it. Was it too avantgarde for Armie?

A: YOU’RE BREATHTAKING. WOULDN’T LET YOU OUT OF BEDROOM

T: FUCK, YOU CAN’T SAY THAT. HAVE A MOVIE TO WATCH

***

Timmy stumbled into his suite.

“Timmy? Is that you?” He heard the baritone from the bedroom and then footsteps getting closer. “I thought you weren’t supposed to come till-“ Armie stopped abruptly when he got a sight of the silky dream in front of him. “Holy fuck, come here.” He closed the distance between them with a few long strides and kissed Timmy passionately.

Timmy parted his lips in an invitation, but he didn’t indulge Armie for long. “m’sorry”, he mumbled against Armie’s plush mouth. “I’m just grabbing some clothes to change. I got marker on the suit-“

“You what??” exclaimed Armie.

“Yeah, I need to take it off, so they can clean is asap. I’m so sorry I must hurry to Haider’s room, he’ll help me get out of the clothes,” apologized Timmy.

“I could help you with that,” offered Armie seductively.

“No, don’t do that, I still have work to do today,” said Timmy and rushed to the closet to take out a black sweater and some pants. “Okay, I’ve gotta go, I’ll be back when I can, but don’t wait for me if you’re tired.”

“Timmy,” stopped him Armie and held his hand.

“Yeah?”

“You were incredible today.” Sincerity and pride basically dripping from his gaze.

Timmy kissed him sweetly in silent ‘thank you’.

***

When Timmy got back later that night, he found Armie sleeping crumpled on the sofa. He woke him with a kiss on his forehead. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I was waiting for you. And I didn’t want to go to bed without you,” he murmured from his slumber.

“I’ve got something for you…” Timmy winked conspiratiously.

“What?”

“Actually, it’s two things. I’ll start with the cuter one. I really regret having to fold it, but I had to hide this from Brian and the only place was my pocket.”

“Hide? Jesus Timmy, what did you steal?” Armie’s eyes shot wide open.

“Nothing! I didn’t steal anything! It was a gift that I accepted,” defended Timmy.

Armie was furiously sorting through the inappropriate things a fan could possibly bring to the red carpet. Before Armie reached some ridiculous conclusion, Timmy pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to him. As he unfolded it, he saw a drawing of him and Timmy, no- Elio and Oliver. In the picture they were exchanging tender, loving looks. But it was completely innocent fanart.

“Why would you have to hide it from Brian? I mean it’s beautiful and nothing inappropriate.”

“Yeah well, he told me to not acknowledge Call Me by Your Name stuff. That we need to move on from it. I call bullshit. He didn’t tell me prior because he expected I would lash out. Which I would. I didn’t obey completely, but I thought I shouldn’t take attention from The King. I just had to take this one. I mean it’s beautiful! I know it’s not us… But it is us.”

Armie understood and pulled him into a hug, then their lips found each other’s. They were kissing sweetly for a while. Emotion flowing through their bodies and exchanging where their lips connected.

“What was the other thing you brought?” asked Armie a little breathless.

Timmy smiled and pulled a silky belt from his back pocket.

Armie’s breath hitched. “Heider let you keep it?”

“Yeah, we agreed on that earlier. I though he wouldn’t give it to me, after I got marker on the suit. So, after I took it off, I didn’t ask him for the belt, but he handed it to me. And I have a thing or two, we could do with it, on mind.”

“We?” Armie didn’t dare to think Tim would suggest…

“Yes, we. I hope.” Timmy bit his lip.

Armie somehow managed to get his mind out of the gutter and find reason in himself. “Timmy, we shouldn’t.” After seeing Timmy’s expression which was a mixture of hurt and disappointment, he added: “I didn’t mean that. I meant we shouldn’t try this sort of thing the first time. You need to trust the other person without boundaries and-“

“I trust you more than anyone. I’ve trusted you this way ever since Crema… where we learnt each other’s bodies. Armie please, I want this. I know you want it too.” He started wrapping the fabric around his wrists, making it seem almost as an afterthought.

It took all of Armie’s willpower to refuse what Timmy was offering, but he knew it wouldn’t be right. He slowly unwrapped Tim’s wrists, folded the belt and as he was putting it into his pocket, he whispered a promise into the younger man’s ear: “Later… I’ll be keeping it until then.”


	3. Hiding & Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the premiere in Venice. Armie and Timmy catch up on what's been happening in their lives, and then spend a romantic evening together. Plans for an important vacation are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
It's been a while and I am sorry for not updating earlier. I'm still struggling with finding time to write, and sometimes even with the writing itself. Plus, I don't want to upload a chapter I am not 100% satisfied with, so that's why it took so long. Thank you for hanging in there <3
> 
> Beware - this chapter is filled with tooth-rotting fluff and some smut in the end. 
> 
> Also, I had originally intended to shorten the chapters... As you can see, this chapter is 4,9k words, so I wasn't really successful. I also am at the point in the story I was meant to be at the end of chapter 2 - that didn't really work out. That means more chapters for you! I added up the count from 3 to 5 and might change it to ? later on. We shall see.

Despite Timmy’s suggestions that night, they didn’t make the step in their relationship just yet. It was late at night – or maybe early in the morning and they were both tired, especially Timmy after the successful premiere and the afterparty. They decided to take a shower together. Armie took care of Timmy tenderly, he soaped his whole body, massaged his shoulders and washed his hair – it almost pained him to ruin Jamie’s masterpiece. Separating curl after curl, he scrubbed and massaged Timmy’s scalp, which made the younger man basically purr.

“Kitten,” Armie whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud.

“What did you say?” mumbled Timmy in between quiet satisfied moans.

“Nothing.” Armie tried to dismiss the question and rubbed Timmy’s temples. They didn’t really talk about pet names and he didn’t think Timmy would be overly happy being called that.

“No, you said something.” Timmy’s head shot up straight, no longer leaning into Armie’s touch.

“Kitten. I said you’re like a kitten,” Armie admitted slowly, afraid of his lover’s reaction.

“Hm,” hummed Timmy. He was quiet for a few seconds and then, as he sank his head back into Armie’s skilled hands, added: “I kind of like it.”

Armie let out the breath he was subconsciously holding. He kind of liked it too. He rinsed out the hair conditioner and then just hugged Timmy from behind. Not saying a word, he rested his chin on the slender shoulder, hands splayed across the pale chest and stomach.

Timmy leaned into the touch, put his hands on top of Armie’s and tugged them closer, enjoying how perfectly the curves of their bodies fit together. Despite both of them being naked, there was nothing erotic about that moment. This was contentment; and it felt like home.

Timmy shivered with cold from standing wet in the shower.

“Let’s get you to bed,” murmured Armie and kissed away some of the droplets that were slowly drying on Timmy’s shoulder.

They stepped out of the shower together. Armie dried them both with the same towel and they got dressed quietly. Armie held out his hand, Timmy took is without hesitation and followed him to the bedroom, where they snuggled together underneath the covers. Neither of them daring to speak, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was they were both feeling.

***

Armie woke up to an empty bed. Not the scenario he would have preferred; he pried his eyes open and checked whether Timmy was around. No sight of him, apart from the sweatpants at the further end of the bed near Armie’s legs. He must have been too warm and rolled them off during the night. Armie smiled fondly at the memory of Tim clinging onto him despite complaining that he was like a heater.

As Armie struggled his way to full consciousness, he heard a voice. No, two voices. One was Timmy’s that much was certain, but even the other voice sounded fairly familiar. Brian.

He listened closely, hoping to catch what they were talking about, knowing damn well it wasn’t the most polite thing to do.

“Do you think it could be arranged?”

“I don’t know Timothée. It really is not the wisest thing to do now. The premiere has gone so well despite that little thing you pulled out. All parties are happy, why risk it?”

“You’re either gonna help me, or not. But I’m willing to try and make this work. With or without you.” Armie has never heard Timmy oppose Brian with so much determination. It stirred some worry in him.

“So, he had agreed to risk it?” Silence. “I thought so!”

“I haven’t talked to him about it yet.”

“Then what are we even discussing here?” Armie heard the door click, and in a few seconds, Timmy walked into the bedroom.

“You’re awake.” He seemed tense.

Armie decided to give him space, not wanting to push. “So, where is your next event?” He was worried about the answer. They haven’t yet talked about how many days they could spend together.

“New York. But not for another week or so. I was thinking…” his voice faded out.

“Yeah?” Armie encouraged him to continue.

“Oh, nothing. It’s probably stupid.” He was awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other. Armie reached for him and pulled him onto his lap.

“I’m sure it’s not stupid. What is it, babe?” Timmy turned quickly to face Armie, who realized his mistake. “Oh shit! Sorry! I didn’t mean to. It just kind of slipped-“

He was silenced with the sweetest kiss. When Timmy pulled away, Armie opened his eyes and was met with a beaming grin. How was this almost ethereal creature full of contradictions sitting in his lap real, he had no idea.

“Now, what’s on your mind?” asked Armie, resting his hands around Timmy’s delicate waist.

“First, when do you need to leave Italy?”

“Unfortunately, I’ve got to be in London on Friday to sort out some legal stuff about the house, regarding the divorce,” he sighed.

“Hey, don’t think about that! We’re together right now don’t waste energy worrying. I’m only asking because – since we both have a few days free, maybe we could go somewhere. Together. Like a vacation!” said Timmy excitedly.

“Do you have anything in particular in mind?” Armie had an idea, where Tim was headed, and it made his stomach feel all sorts of funny.

“Look, we’re already in Italy. And I thought that maybe, we could come back to Crema.” He raised his voice in the end, as if asking if it’s okay.

“You wanted to go down the memory lane?” Smiled Armie fondly.

“Yeah, to go back where it all begun and maybe create some new memories.” Timmy bit his lip. Armie couldn’t believe his own eyes. Timmy was nervous about this. He was nervous about Armie’s reaction. He rubbed Timmy’s lower back.

“I would love that.” Small smile playing on Armie’s mouth, but his eyes remained serious.

“Yeah?” Timmy’s smile grew wider. Armie raised his hand and lightly brushed his thumb over Timmy’s cheek.

“Yeah. Is that what you were talking about with Brian?”

“You heard us?”

“Not really, I woke up just before he left. I’ve never heard you talk to him this way. I love that you are sticking up for yourself.”

“I’ve learnt this, especially during the PR fuckery, that Brian is the one working for me, not the other way around and also, he doesn’t always know best. I need to trust my gut more.” There he was – his fierce honey badger.

“I’m so proud of you.” Armie held Timmy’s gaze, to make sure he knew how deeply he meant it. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, Luca invited me for a visit. He’s now filming We Are Who We Are, but he’ll be in Crema on Wednesday and possibly Thursday. We could maybe get there earlier to spend some time alone; just the two of us,” Timmy suggested.

“It would be amazing to see Luca – he actually wanted to talk to me about possibly working together again.” Timmy smiled the way someone smiles when they know something you don’t, but Armie didn’t notice anything unusual and continued: “But I am a little worried – what if someone recognises us? You know my publicist would most likely kill me since the divorce isn’t yet announced.”

“I have an idea, but I guess I should ask you first. So… are you still up for the sequel? We discussed it with Luca when I saw him 3 days ago and he said he would check in with you soon.”

“Well, there was a time, when I was slightly unsure - my marriage was a mess and I felt like you and me were sort of drifting apart. But honestly, there is nothing else I would rather do now. I really want to do a film with Luca again, because the way he creates movies is just unforgettable. The whole experience helped me grow as an actor and as a person.” Armie lost himself in thought for a moment.

“So, it’s just about Luca?” asked Timmy, eyes locked somewhere on the floor.

“Timmy, you know you were a vital part of that… Without you, I would have never,” he stopped to find the right words. “Without you, I would have never opened myself to, to the real me. If that makes any sense.” Timmy nodded, understanding wholly. “Making another movie with you is something I didn’t even dare to dream of in the last months. If I got my hopes up and it didn’t work out, I don’t think I could handle the disappointment.”

“So, that’s why you were so hesitant in that interview earlier this year?” concluded Timmy.

“Yes, mostly.”

“Well, now that everyone seems to be on board, if we get sighted together in Crema, a message of the sequel being seriously talked about, could be sent into the world, right? That way if we were seen, it wouldn’t have to be weird. We would have a legit reason to be there,” said Timmy, more than a little proud of himself and the plan he came up with.

“That actually doesn’t sound half bad, but we should talk to Luca to make sure it would be okay. And then to our publicists and anyone necessary to make this work.”

“I’ll talk to Brian and my team. You call Luca, I guess it’s better if you confirm it to him yourself. When is the divorce supposed to be announced anyway?” inquired Timmy, hoping it would be sooner than later.

“Most likely this month. We are still figuring it out the details.”

“Okay. I should probably ask Brian to get us a car to Crema – what time would you like to leave?”

“I can’t wait to be there, but first I would like to do something else if you have nothing against it. I mean we’re together in Venice, and I know it’s stupid that we can’t really go out, but I thought - maybe we could explore a little when it’s dark. I would like to take you on an evening gondola ride,” suggested Armie, blushing ever so slightly.

“What a cliché, I love it!” grinned Timmy and threw his arms around Armie’s neck.

They spent the rest of the day inside, making calls to ensure everything regarding Crema was arranged, even managing to rent the apartment Timmy stayed in when they were filming. The fact that no one was staying there at the moment was most likely another random luck of the universe. There was no need to discuss which apartment to choose, since Elizabeth stayed in Armie’s when she visited the set.

The hours flew by as the boys needed to catch up on everything that’s been happening in their lives. Armie updated Timmy about the kids, how Harper has her very first lead role in her preschool play and Ford just started pre-school. Later that afternoon Timmy had to skype some designers regarding what he would wear during the promo of The King, so he went to the bedroom, leaving Armie on the couch watching TV.

When Timmy emerged from the bedroom, he caught Armie smiling while scrolling through his phone. “Armie? What are you smiling at?”

“Um, nothing,” mumbled Armie and tried to supress a grin, while tilting his phone away from Timmy’s view.

“You’re scrolling through Tumblr, aren’t you?” he snickered and made his way to the couch where Armie was still seated, legs on the coffee table. _Those goddamn legs, _Timmy thought as he collapsed next to Armie. 

“Can you blame me really? You were a fucking ray of sunshine yesterday! Plus, that suit? That damn suit.” Armie let out an exasperated sigh, almost as if it pained him to talk about it. “I can’t believe you didn’t let me take a proper look at you.”

“I didn’t want to risk the life of the suit!” Timmy raised his hands as if he was all innocent.

“Sure,” Armie prolonged the vowel. “That’s why you got marker on it,” he smirked.

“Don’t joke about that, I still feel bad about it.” Timmy curled in on himself.

“Sorry Timmy, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Armie shuffled closer. “Try not to worry about it, okay. Haider told you it doesn’t matter, that he was so happy you enjoyed your time with your fans. He’s so proud you.” Armie pulled Timmy into an embrace and pressed a kiss into his curls.

Timmy snuggled to Armie’s side and poked his phone. “Show me.” Armie obeyed willingly and they continued to browse Tumblr together.

Armie quickly scrolled past a picture of Timmy and Lily-Rose walking next to each other.

“Wait, scroll back,” Timmy requested. Armie did as he was told, his body tensing. Timmy noticed and looked up at him, but Armie was insistently avoiding his gaze. He brought a hand to Armie’s cheek, stroked it and then caught his chin to make him look back. “Armie, I’m yours.”

Armie inhaled sharply and his eyes glistened with wetness. Timmy cupped his face and kissed his lids, the tip of his nose and then he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. One lonely tear rolled down Armie’s cheek. “I’m yours, Timmy. I think I was yours ever since that piano lesson.”

“We’ve always been each other’s, weren’t we?” whispered Timmy, his own eyes watering.

“I can’t believe this. I still feel like life is playing some sick game with me and you’re going to disappear,” confessed Armie.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not now that I’ve finally got you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Armie nodded. “Why did you want to look at the picture anyway?”

“Well – Brian told me the media and shippers got what they needed and were quite satisfied, so we could call off Capri. Not that I was intending to participate. I was curious what could they get since I basically avoided her the whole day.”

“You weren’t really subtle about it,” chuckled Armie.

“I wasn’t trying to be. But the photographers really did their job there, they managed to snap a picture of probably the only time I looked in her direction. It’s insane how anyone can feed you whatever narrative is convenient for them.”

“Tell me about it, I’ve lived with a master of that craft. Let’s go back to watching how gorgeous you were yesterday,” Armie suggested with a wink, before things had a chance to get heavy.

“Are you telling me I’m not gorgeous every day?” joked Timmy while shaking his curls as if he was in a shampoo commercial, making Armie laugh; all the tension from previous minutes dissipating.

“I can’t believe you actually kissed the girl’s tattoo,” marvelled Armie.

“You’ve seen it!” shrieked Timmy with excitement.

“Of course, I have. But frankly, I was worried about the girl’s health.”

“Me too! I saw the tattoo and all I could think was: I can kiss Armie on the red carpet.” That sentence made Armie’s heart beat a lot faster than normal.

Timmy shared every detail from the previous night he could remember, and when he looked out of the window, he realized the sun was already setting. The balcony of his suite was conveniently facing the west, so he stood up and walked towards it.

“Did you really hit the woah on the red carpet yesterday?” asked Armie amused. Timmy stopped in his tracks and blushed with embarrassment. “You’re such a dork, I love-“ he quickly caught himself “-that about you.”

Timmy looked over his shoulder, smiled affectionately and then walked through the door leading to the balcony.

Armie couldn’t help but admire the curve of Timmy’s shoulders and back against the setting sun.

“I know it’s a total cliché, but would you watch the sunset with me?” asked Timmy, not turning to see whether Armie was coming; he did expect a reply though. That’s why he startled a little when he felt Armie embrace him from behind and rest his chin in his silky curls.

It was dangerous, someone could see them standing together on the balcony, but in that moment, illuminated by the pink and peachy hues of the setting sun, they didn’t care for anyone else.

When the sun disappeared behind the enchanting Venetian skyline, the boys got ready to explore the city and learn the secrets of its darkened alleys.

As they walked through the narrow streets, Armie marvelled at the way the streetlights were creating shadows on Timmy’s angelic face. He felt compelled to reach out, pull him closer and kiss him senseless; but someone could see. He settled for: “I would kiss you if I could.”

“Then do it,” challenged Timmy with a glint in his eyes.

Armie took a quick look on both sides of the alley, to check no one was around, and then pinned Timmy to the stone-wall, one hand pressed against it right next to Timmy’s head. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, exchanging hot breaths. When Armie finally bent down, Timmy expectantly parted his lips and closed his eyes, but Armie brushed their lips only ever so slightly before continuing further down, pressing kisses to the velvety skin of Timmy’s neck.

One second Timmy was enjoying the warmth of Armie’s plush lips on his neck, and the next Armie was striding down the path few meters from him. “You’re such a tease!” he exclaimed.

“Me? A tease? Never!” said Armie in mock offense. “Come on, we’ll be late for our gondola ride.”

Venice was mesmerizing during the day, but at night it was just otherworldly. The warm light from the lampposts dancing around on the surface of the water around their boat.

“Armie?” Timmy caught Armie’s attention a few moments before they entered the space underneath the historic bridge.

“Yeah?” Armie answered, still a little lost in the magical atmosphere of their surroundings. The second he turned to face Timmy, he was met with his eager mouth. The kiss didn’t last long since they were no longer hidden beneath the arch of ancient stones, still it made their breathing quicken.

“What was that for?” asked Armie with an adoring look.

“Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you on a gondola in Venice,” shrugged Timmy.

“What a cliché,” echoed Armie the other man’s earlier words, not even trying to supress the grin spreading on his face. Timmy made him feel as if he was in love for the very first time, and maybe, in a way, he was.

***

When they came back to the hotel, there was already a car waiting to take them to Crema. They decided to leave the same evening, so they would have the whole Wednesday there. The drive from Venice was around 2,5 hours and they decided to nap, with Timmy resting his head in Armie’s lap.

They arrived late at night but after sleeping in the car, neither of them was really tired. As they approached the apartment, the atmosphere between them started to shift. Timmy fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door with Armie basically pressing against his back.

“Hurry,” rushed Armie hotly.

“Jesus,” sighed Timmy finally managing to get inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them Armie pressed Timmy against it. “I missed you so much.”

“We’ve been together the whole time,” answered Timmy with a sly smile.

“Yeah, but it’s been hours,” he prolonged the vowel, “since I did this.” Timmy had only a spilt a second to inhale, before he was being devoured by Armie’s hungry mouth.

When they parted both in desperate for oxygen, Timmy suggested: “Let’s take this to the bedroom shall we?” He took Armie’s hand and guided him to the bedroom.

As Armie walked through the door, he hesitated. There was another reason why he didn’t want to try bondage their first time. The truth was – he was nervous. He hadn’t slept with a man in over a decade. He knew nothing has really changed since, but he’s been – out of practice, let’s say. This was really important for him, he didn’t want to mess up with Timmy. He couldn’t do that.

His inner torment must have appeared on his face because Timmy cupped his cheek, locked his gaze and said: “I know, it’s okay.” He kissed Armie softly at first, but then the kiss grew more urgent, hungry. Timmy broke the kiss for a while to start tugging Armie’s t-shirt off, he was desperate for more skin.

Armie got the memo, pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the corner of the room. They heard something fall but were more focused on exploring each other’s mouths, their tongues dancing together to their own beat.

Timmy flicked his tongue over Armie’s perfect teeth, lightly catching on the razor-sharp canines. “Fuck!” he moaned as he imagined Armie biting his neck, leaving angry red marks.

Armie took an advantage of Timmy momentarily breaking the kiss, lightly bit Timmy’s lower lip and then sucked it between his own to soothe it.

That flicked some switch inside Timmy, and he became a man possessed, driven by passion. He held Armie’s gaze and pushed him back until his calves hit the bed, then he pushed some more and Armie fell back onto the bed with a thump. Timmy yanked his own t-shirt off, quickly climbed on the bed and straddled Armie’s hips, rubbing Armie’s very visible hard-on with his ass.

Armie was speechless as he watched this confident definition of sex on top of himself. Oh, how he would like to surrender to him someday. But not today.

With a few swift motions Timmy found himself pinned by his wrists underneath Armie’s firm body; he loved the weight pressing him into the mattress.

Armie bent down to brush his lips ever so slightly over Timmy’s, which were already red and swollen. So delicate, Armie thought. He kissed his way over the jawline, which was a sight from another world, and down the silky column of Tim’s pale neck. He couldn’t help but imagine how would a purple mark look, spreading on the creamy skin. Armie started sucking above the protruding collarbone.

Timmy gently pushed Armie away. “Don’t. I mean, I want you to mark me, but I don’t want anyone to think…” He didn’t need to finish, they both knew people would probably think it was from her, and neither of them wanted that. “But please, mark me. I want to see I’m yours even when you’re not here.”

Armie nodded and moved on with his kisses, licks and gentle bites down Timmy’s chest, paying extra attention to his hard nipples. He stopped only to yank Timmy’s pants down and then continued further down with his kisses, stopping on Timmy’s hip. He bit it, making Timmy hiss and then sucked on it insistently.

Timmy understood what Armie was doing and whispered under his breath: “Yes…”

When Armie was satisfied with his work there, he pulled back to admire the artwork that was starting to spread over Timmy’s hip. He then hooked his fingers behind the elastic band of Timmy’s boxers. “Can I?” he asked for permission, that was given a long time ago anyway.

“Yes,” Timmy exhaled, then adding: “Please.”

Armie didn’t wait another second, swiftly getting rid of the fabric. The head of Timmy’s cock already glistening with precome. “Oh shit, I didn’t bring any lube,” Armie realized and looked so devastated it made Timmy chuckle.

“No worries, I have some in the suitcase” Timmy said and got up to search for the bottle.

Armie raised his brows but then furrowed them, thoughts of Timmy having someone else in his bed, screaming out their name as he came, made Armie flinch. He knew he had no right to expect Timmy to wait for him when he wasn’t even an option. A young man has his needs.

“I like to play with myself sometimes,” Timmy cleared up quickly, as he caught the direction of Armie’s thoughts.

“Oh fuck!” exclaimed Armie, who’s cock jumped at the thought of Timmy fingering himself, maybe imagining it was Armie filling him. He used the moment Timmy was out of bed to take off his own pants and boxers which were painfully constricting at this point.

When they settled back into their previous position Armie placed a wet kiss just below Timmy’s navel, tugged at his cock a few times and then continued further down, fondling his balls. His finger stilled on Timmy’s opening. “Tim, I’m…” He bit his lip nervously.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you,” he assured, took the bottle of lube and drizzled some of its content onto his fingers. He reached around his thigh and found his rim.

Armie found himself dumb-struck, as he watched Timmy’s index finger disappear inside and then pull in and out a few times, before he started adding another finger. “Wait,” he said, simultaneously catching the slim wrist. 

Timmy stilled his movement. Still holding onto Tim’s hand, Armie guided the index finger back in and then quickly coated his own. When he started pressing his thick finger past the ring of muscle alongside the pale skinnier one, he heard a loud gasp.

“Good?” Armie needed to make sure Timmy was gasping out of pleasure not discomfort.

“More than that. I don’t think I’ll be able to string a proper sentence together from now on.”

“Let’s try that, shall we?” teased Armie as he started adding another finger. He noticed the uncomfortable angle Timmy’s hand was in, so he pulled out Timmy’s finger, licked it clean and then intertwined their hands, while still fingering Timmy with his other hand.

“Fuck, your fingers feel so good. They are much thicker than mine.” Armie’s cock stirred.

“Yeah, you like that? Did you finger yourself before, thinking about me?”

“You know I did.” Timmy looked into Armie’s gleaming eyes, suddenly serious, the echo of wasted days making its way through their tender gaze.

Before adding third finger Armie pulled out completely to drizzle some more lube onto his hand. Timmy whined at the empty feeling.

“So needy,” mumbled Armie as he eased three fingers past the opening.

“Fuuuck!” Timmy moaned. Armie took it as a cue and made a move to stroke Tim’s length, only to be stopped by his hand. “Don’t.”

“Do you want me to stop? Have you changed your mind?” worried Armie.

“No! I just- If you touch me now, it’ll be all over too soon,” he managed to explain in his hazed state of mind. He took a few steadying breaths. “I’m ready Armie.”

Armie took the packet Timmy threw on the bed earlier, and opened it with his teeth, at which Timmy cursed under his breath. Armie slowly rolled it over his length, took hold of himself – his hands slightly shaking – and seated himself right at Timmy’s entrance.

Timmy saw Armie was nervous, so he extended his hand, placed is at the nape of Armie’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. “It’s okay, come on. Just go slow,” barely a whisper against his lips.

Armie did as he was told and eased his way in little by little, creating the sweetest torture. When he finally bottomed out, they both moaned. “Fuck, Timmy. You feel so good around me.” The tight heat being almost too much. When he composed himself, he started moving in the slowest thrusts, pulling out just a little and then sinking back.

Timmy noticed Armie’s clenched eyes; he was holding himself back. “You’re not gonna hurt me Armie. Let go,” he whined. Armie stilled his movement and looked into the emerald eyes. Timmy nodded. “Please, fuck me.”

These words did the trick - Armie groaned and started driving into Timmy with much more force. They completely lost themselves in the pleasure, not really knowing where one’s ended and the other’s begun.

Timmy moaned loudly as Armie repeatedly pulled out almost to the tip and then slammed back in, nailing his prostate. “Is that the spot, baby?” Armie whispered hotly, earning another loud moan as an answer. Armie held onto Tim’s thighs, pulling them a little upwards, using them as a leverage to drive into his trembling body, finding the right angle to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust.

At that point Timmy was reduced to a writhing and moaning mess. He clung onto Armie’s broad shoulders for his dear life.

“So good, can you cum untouched?” murmured Armie passionately.

“’m so close. So close,” muttered Timmy between rushed breaths, precome pooling on his abdomen.

“Come for me, baby,” panted Armie into Timmy’s ear.

That combined with his pet name was enough to send Timmy over the edge with almost an animalic growl. Armie followed within seconds with Timmy’s walls still clenching around him. They would have sworn the air crackled around them. Armie collapsed on top of the smaller man, his orgasm milking every last bit of energy out of him.

After a little while he managed to pull out and roll away. Discarding the condom somewhere on the floor. They lay in silence, trying to get their breathing under control.

Armie was first to speak. “Holy fuck.” He turned his head to watch Timmy’s blissed out expression.

“Holy fuck, indeed,” smirked Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited about this vacation? You didn't think I would write about Capri, did you? ;)


	4. Crema & Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy their day in Crema, meet up with Luca and then try something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀  
Hello everyone, I should proabably start by apologizing for not updating this fic for *doublechecks the date* nearly 11 months. I kind of lost connection to this story and then struggled with finding it again. But I finally did! I have no idea if anyone still cares for this fic. If you do, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart<3 
> 
> It's worth noting that I was planning on posting this chapter last week for the 1 year anniversarry of Venice, but then Armandgeddon happened and I just didn't feel like writing. But it's finished now (I literally finished writing an hour ago, so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't notice) :) Just a quick reminder, this is after The King premiere in Venice, when the boys decided to go to Crema. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think 💜

When Timmy opened his eyes in the morning he was utterly confused. What the hell was he doing here? Were they still filming? It always took his brain a while to kick in after he woke up, so he tried his best to assess what he knew. He was in his room in Crema, he- Armie. He turned on the bed only to find an empty space. But he was staring to remember everything so vividly. He and Armie spent the most incredible night together, that couldn’t be a dream, or could it?

That’s when he begun to panic and sat up on the bed quickly, his eyes watering. It felt so real, Armie was gentle and loving, Timmy would swear he could almost feel his touch. Nothing really made sense in his sleepy brain, but clearly Armie wasn’t with him. It seemed like none of it happened.

“Timmy, what’s wrong?” Timmy looked up to see Armie coming from the bathroom, rushing towards him and kneeling next to the bed, taking his hands and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

Timmy suddenly felt overwhelmed and he just sobbed loudly, unable to answer Armie’s question.

“Baby, you’re scaring me. Are you in pain?” His worried eyes scanning Timmy’s face and body for any explanation.

Suddenly, Armie froze. He looked so small and vulnerable kneeling on the floor, Timmy could almost see something start to break inside the older man and he heard him whisper: “You regret it.”

That’s what it took for Timmy’s brain to finally kick in. “What? Armie, no.” He slipped down from the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around Armie’s frame. He took Armie’s scruffy face in his hands and locked his gaze. “God, I don’t- I could never-“ He leaned in, so their foreheads were touching. “I love you, Armie.”

Long puff of breath against his lips. They pressed their lips together, both pouring their hearts into the kiss, reassuring each other that what they have is real and it’s not going anywhere.

“I love you too, Timmy,” Armie whispered, when they separated to take a breath. There it was, out in the open. Despite the sentiment shared a hundred times before, in different shapes, forms and gestures, this was the first time these words were said bearing their full meaning and maybe even a little more.

He wrapped his arms around Timmy’s shoulders and for a while they just sat on the floor, hugging, breathing each other’s scent, seeking warmth and comfort.

Armie felt Timmy go progressively limp in his arms and he chuckled. “Are you falling asleep?”

“Hm,” Timmy shifted so he could snuggle into the crook of Armie’s neck. “Might be.”

“Let’s go back to bed, it’s still early.” He loosened his grip, but Timmy’s hug tightened. “Come on, it will be more comfortable.”

“Nah, don’t want to get up. You’re warm,” he stated matter-of-factly and made no motion to get up.

“You’re such a baby sometimes,” grunted Armie and locked his hands under Timmy’s ass.

“What are you-“ squealed Timmy who suddenly found himself being raised from the ground.

Armie stood for a while, looking at the bed, calculating how to get in there without them separating, getting distracted by Timmy’s lazy kisses on his neck. He could just throw Timmy onto the bed, but that didn’t quite go along with the mood they were in and with Timmy falling asleep.

After a few seconds, Armie just gave up, turned around and fell back-first into the covers with Timmy landing on top of him. The result was both of them bursting into laughter. That much about tender atmosphere. Thinking back on it, he probably should have carefully laid Timmy down and then climbed up next to him, but he’ll get another chance to do that. And then another. And another one after that.

They snuggled underneath the covers but before Armie let Timmy drift back into sleep, he needed to make sure he was alright.

“Timmy?” Armie felt him nod. “Why were you crying when I came back from the bathroom?”

“For a little while I forgot where I was and when I didn’t see you, I thought we were still filming and none of this was actually real,” Timmy whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

“This is real. We are real,” he whispered and tightened his arms around Timmy’s lean torso.

Since it was still pretty early, the sun hasn’t even gone up yet, they stayed in bed for a few more hours, comfortably slipping in and out of sleep, cuddling. Suddenly Armie started tensing and fidgeting, but before Timmy had the chance to ask him what’s wrong, Armie spoke up.

“Remember that night when we first rehearsed ‘Midnight’?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah…” answered Timmy. It was barely a breath. “It was right here, in this room.”

“I’m sorry I left early without properly talking you through the scene.”

“You already apologized back then. You remembered you were supposed to call the kids,” said Timmy calmly, although emotions from that night flooded his mind. After Armie left early, Timmy felt embarrassed, because he had gotten hard during that rehearsal. He was terrified that he had already messed up the friendship which was growing between them and Armie would consider him unprofessional. But most of all, he felt rejected. Even though he knew, it was just a rehearsal and they were acting – or at least Armie was.

“I wasn’t.” Armie’s voice brought him back to the present.

“You weren’t – what?” he asked. 

“I didn’t forget to call the kids. I called them earlier that day,” admitted Armie.

“Then what happened?” asked Timmy, more than a little confused. In a few seconds his expression turned into a horrified one. “It was me, after all, wasn’t it? I’ve messed up. Oh God, I knew that. It was so unprofessional, when I-”

“Shh.” Armie pressed a finger to Timmy’s lips. “It wasn’t you. I left, because… because I wasn’t acting. When we were rehearsing, trying to figure out the midnight scene - you were so pliant, so responsive. I imagined what it would be like if you weren’t acting if you weren’t Elio. And then I noticed you were hard and I was well on my way there, Oliver just kind of… slipped away from me. If I didn’t leave, I would have taken you right there and then.”

“Are you telling me, that we were rehearsing but neither of us was actually acting?” Timmy grinned.

“Seems like it,” said Armie, when his stomach growled loudly.

“Alright, let’s get breakfast, before that monster gets loose,” chuckled Timmy as he patted Armie’s stomach.

So, they headed out to the café they frequented during filming, Timmy claiming he’s been craving their brioches for the past three years. On their way, nobody seemed to pay them much attention, apart from some familiar faces, with whom they exchanged a few words in their broken English and Timmy’s dusty Italian.

„Let’s rent bikes,” suggested Armie, as they sat outside, finishing their cappuccinos.

„But you have to promise me – no racing! I had enough losing during shooting. It’s just not fair with your long legs and muscles and… yeah.“ He gave Armie a one-over look and licked his lips.

They left the café after Armie insisted he would pay and strolled around Piazza del Duomo. Filming here somehow feeling both like a recent experience and a distant memory. Three years was yesterday, and yesterday was just earlier this morning.

They rented bikes and took off, agreeing on a destination with a simple:

“Monet’s Berm?”

“Monet’s Berm.”

It was a beautiful sunny day, with just enough breeze to remind everyone of autumn lurking around the corner. They were supposed to meet Luca for late lunch, but since they got up quite early, they had time to ride their bikes lazily, stopping every now and then when they remembered something that occurred around the spot they were just passing.

Suddenly, as they were approaching Fontanile Quarantina, Timmy bolted forward shouting „First one at the berm wins!“

„But you said-“ Armie started but Timmy was already far in front.

They weren’t far from the spot, but Armie with his strong frame managed to overtake Timmy anyway. As he was passing, he only heard: “Fuck, that’s not fair!”

“Winner!” Armie shouted, jumped off the still moving bike in the way only he could, and collapsed onto the ground trying to catch his breath. Timmy following suite some seconds later.

They lay next to each other breathing heavily, watching the sky, hands intertwined. The last time they were allowed to be this free was probably during filming, when they could disappear during their time off and nobody would ask where they were going. Coming back together hours later, nobody batting an eye. You could blame their immediate intimacy on being the only Americans around, you could blame it on character bleed. But the truth was far more simple: it was because they were them. _Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi._

„I love this.“ Timmy broke the silence and turned to Armie with a grin.

Armie returned his smile and nodded. They didn’t need to say the rest, because they just knew. Because ‚us‘ no longer meant Elio and Oliver. Us no longer meant just Armie and his friend Timmy, vice versa. Us meant Armie AND Timmy.

“So, what’s the prize?” asked Armie, flicking his brows up and down.

Timmy’s eyes widened for split a second. He seemed to think for a little while, before finally saying: “Whoever wins gets to kiss the other one.”

“But that way we both win.”

“Exactly.”

***

As they recovered from their makeout session, quickly looking around, hoping no one saw them (this could hardly be explained away as preparing for the sequel), Armie couldn’t help it but ask: “What was the actual prize you had in mind before you realized you wouldn’t win – despite cheating, let me point out.”

Timmy should have known Armie would see right through him, there was no point in acting dumb. “You know, it was more of a joke, than anything…” Suddenly, he felt almost embarrassed for what he wanted to suggest. But oh, he wanted.

“Spill it.”

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at his curls. “Um, yeah… I thought that if I won, maybe I could top tonight,” he mumbled.

Armie stared at him, unreadable expression on his face. “What did you say?”

“Oh, come on, you heard me, don’t make me say it again,” Timmy groaned.

“It’s- you’d want that?”

“Look, it was stupid idea. Don’t worry about it.” He quickly sat up and made a move to get up from the ground but was stopped by Armie’s firm grip, who was now also sitting up.

“No, wait Tim. I’d- I think, I would like to try that. With you.”

“What?” asked Timmy incredulously, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. “Really? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I am more than happy to - you know, do it the same way. Because holy hell, that other night.” Timmy was rambling as he was often prone to doing when nervous.

Armie just chuckled and silenced Timmy’s worries with a kiss.

„I thought coming back here would be different,” Timmy said as they parted.

„What do you mean?“

„I don’t know. It’s just… I don’t know.“

They sat in silence for a while, watching the field in front of them, Armie caressing Timmy’s shoulder, Timmy sneaking his hand under Armie’s shirt. 

“I guess,” Timmy started, immediately gaining the other man’s attention, “I expected it to be different, coming here with you again. Fireworks and shit. But it feels… warm. Like coming back home from a snowstorm and cuddling under the covers. It almost doesn’t feel like a huge change, just something that was a few inches off, clicking into the right place. Like, we were always us, just not together? And would take this over fireworks any day. Does this make any sense to you?”

And Armie just looked at Timmy like he was the most precious thing under the sun, drew him into a tight hug and kissed the crown of his head.

***

On their way back, they didn’t speak, just enjoyed the surroundings and the fact that they were together in Crema again, riding bikes, feeling like the world couldn’t touch them.

After returning the bikes, they decided to get gelato – Timmy choosing pistachio and Armie vanilla (“Don’t meddle with perfection.”) – before heading towards Luca’s place. As they walked, Armie kept casting sideway glances at Timmy, who seemed to be really enjoying that gelato. Jesus, that kid really was oral. And it was lowkey driving Armie crazy.

To his relief, he spotted a narrow side alley, immediately grabbing Timmy’s hand and dragging him into the shadows.

“What the-“ was the only thing the younger man managed to exclaim, before being pressed against the wall and devoured by Armie’s hungry mouth. Gelato or not.

After spending few minutes making out – literally like horny teenagers – Armie pulled away.

“You had a bit of gelato on your lip. Couldn’t let you walk around like that,” he explained a little too smugly, already striding out of the alley, leaving Timmy, and two sad cones of melting gelato on the ground, behind.

They arrived early, despite their little escapade, and for a few seconds stood awkwardly in front of Luca’s house. Arriving early in Italy was a no-no. However, this was Luca they were talking about, who – a little surprisingly – stood by “on time is too late”. At least during filming. They tried their best not to look like they did what they just did, but there was no hiding for Timmy’s swollen lips and Armie’s messy hair that just wouldn’t stick down.

Finally, Timmy took a deep breath and rang the bell. Within a few seconds the door flung open and there was _il maestro _himself with giant smile on his face.

Luca looked at Armie, then at Timmy and back at Armie, who blushed lightly under the scrutiny. “Oh, finally!” he exclaimed.

Timmy shot Armie a confused look before looking back at Luca and asking: “We’re- we’re not late, are we?” Trying to figure out whether they could have got the time wrong.

“No, no. I did not mean that. Come in, come in!” he called over his shoulder, already on his way through the house.

Timmy whispered to Armie: “What did he mean?”

But Armie only shook his head as he tried to supress a smile.

All three of them being able to catch up again was incredible. Conversation never halted and the food was sensational (expect no less from Luca). Armie and Timmy decided to not explicitly tell Luca about them, since it was still so new. Or was it really? It didn’t matter, because it seemed Luca saw right through them the second they showed up at his doorstep.

When Timmy asked about it, the only answer he got was: “Oh, mio caro. You two aren’t subtle, you know?”

Throughout the lunch, Timmy seemed giddier than usual, as he kept eyeing Luca on the on the side of the table. The second they finished eating, he practically attacked him with: “Come on, tell him already!”

Luca smiled and caved in: “Okay, okay.”

Armie kept flicking his eyes from one man to the other in obvious confusion, clearly missing some important piece of information. Finally, his sight settled on Luca and he raised a brow.

“What do you know about Scotty Bowers?”

Armie didn’t know what he expected - this was certainly not it, but decided to play along anyway. “The Hollywood gay hustler. Man, what a legend!” Armie laughed.

“Precisely,” Luca smirked. “I will be making a film about him and I was wondering if you’d be interested?”

“Are you seriously asking me, if I’d be interested in working with you again?” asked Armie incredulously. “That goes without saying, I love the way you work. I love your vision. I’d be honoured to work with you again.”

They briefly discussed the details and set up a meeting with Seth and some other people involved in the project.

“Man, my publicist is going to hate this! Can’t wait to tell her!” exclaimed Armie, clearly very pleased with himself.

***

As it happens in Italy when there’s pleasant company, lunch dragged into late afternoon hours, then there were drinks, then more food and more drinks.

By the time they left Luca’s place, they were more than pleasantly buzzed, so they took a walk to sober up a bit. When they arrived at the apartment, it was already getting dark.

“Go ahead, have a shower, I’ll join you in a sec,” called Timmy over his shoulder as he rushed to the kitchen.

Armie had business to take care of and he was getting progressively nervous by the minute. So, he decided to leave Timmy to his devices and headed for the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, resting on his hands, and stared at himself in the mirror. They didn’t explicitly agree it would happen today, but the anticipation seemed to linger over them, as Armie basked in the gentle attention Timmy was giving him, trying to take care of anything he might have needed.

Since they were in Crema, Armie possibly about to have his very own _Midnight_, it was inevitable for his thoughts to slip to those of Elio. Would he like what was maybe about to happen? What if he wanted to stop halfway through, everything being a little too much? He knew Timmy would notice if something was just a little off and he’d try to fix it. He always noticed the slightest change in Armie’s demeanour. Even when Armie tried his best to put up walls with barbed wire on top, Timmy always managed to sneak in somehow. He saw what only few in Armie’s life did.

He got pulled out of his thoughts by something clattering in the kitchen and then “Everything’s fine!”, which made him smile. Somehow Timmy managed to be both sensually graceful and awkwardly clumsy.

He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Not realizing it took a while for the water to run warm, he yelped as the icy cold spray hit his shoulders. All sentimentalities from the past few minutes vanishing.

By the time Timmy joined Armie in the bathroom, he was thoroughly cleaned (yes, everywhere, just in case) and was washing away last remnants of soap. He was facing the wall when he felt a firm kiss press between his shoulder blades.

“I love this spot,” Timmy mumbled against the wet skin, “how it’s both strong and soft.” He pressed a few kisses on each side of Armie’s spine. Then two cold hands slid up and down his sides. “I love your waist, how we just fit when I wrap my legs around you.” Timmy continued up, peppering kisses alongside Armie’s shoulders and then smoothing his hands down the muscled arms. “I love that you can pick me up so easily.”

It slowly dawned on Armie that Timmy was doing something no one has ever done before. He was, in fact, worshipping his body. Worshipping him.

He nudged Armie, so he would turn to face him, to which he immediately complied, only to get his chest hair tugged at and then smoothed down by Timmy’s palm. “I love your chest. It makes me feel safe.” Timmy let his hand travel and then pressed it right against Armie’s heartbeat. “But this, this right here, is my favourite.” Timmy paused for a few seconds, feeling Armie’s heartbeat pick up. “_Cor cordium,_” he breathed out and finally looked up.

And it would have been cheesy if not for the open, adoring expression with which Timmy was gazing up at Armie, and which tugged at his heart and made tears well up in his eyes.

“I love you,” whispered Armie.

“I love you, too. More than anything.”

They both leaned in and kissed, slowly at first, but put two wet naked bodies together and _slow_ will soon be the last thing on their mind. They stumbled out of the shower before Timmy even had a chance to wash himself and then quickly – and not efficiently – dried themselves, with droplets of water still glistening on their skin.

Armie opened the door leading to the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. The room was dimly lit with only a few candles flickering around. On the table, there was a bottle of wine with two glasses.

Armie was actually moved, that someone would do this for him, but decided to tease Timmy instead. “You sure open fire is a good idea with you around?” He chuckled.

“I was trying to be romantic, you jerk!” exclaimed Timmy with a playful shove.

Armie was trying to figure out, how to bring up the matter at hand. He knew Timmy was probably thinking the same thing, despite not saying anything; not wanting to make Armie feel pressured. “That race we had today…”

“Yeah?” Timmy looked up expectantly.

“Man, you’ve really been looking forward to this, huh?” At that, Timmy had the audacity to blush.

“Yeah, I mean… Look, we don’t have to, now. Or ever. Only if it’s something you really want.” He shuffled nervously.

Armie took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. “I want to. What you said about making new memories here? I want this to be one of them.”

At that Timmy relaxed and his gaze softened. “Okay,” he whispered with a smile.

“Okay,” Armie whispered back.

“Come here.” Timmy locked his arms around the taller man’s neck, to guide him down for a sweet kiss. He took Armie’s hand and led him to the bed, tugging away the towel around his waist, and made him settle on his back.

“I want to take care of you tonight. Will you let me?”

And Armie knew what Timmy was asking. He was asking him to hand over the power and control, to not overthink it and just let himself be. He nodded.

“Words, please.”

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.”

And then they were quiet. Only noises disrupting the silence were lips pressing against lips. Lips pressing against skin. Soft moans and gasps. Opening of a drawer, some shuffling around.

Timmy smoothed his hands over the hairy thighs, nudging up and to the side. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” muttered under his breath almost as an afterthought.

Armie had to hide his blush by flinging his arm over his face. He was not used to being on display like this and that combined with praise from Timmy was just too much.

“Armie? Look at me please.”

It took a few seconds, before Armie mustered the courage to stop hiding and return the gaze. Timmy smiled at him and let his hand travel down. He teased Armie’s entrance, asking: “Is this okay?”

Armie nodded, but Timmy could feel him tense against his finger.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I think this will help. Tell me if you don’t like it.” Timmy kissed the side of his knee, continuing further down the thick thigh, he pressed a wet open-mouthed kiss to the spot where the thigh connected to the groin.

Armie expected Timmy to take his cock into his mouth any second now, but Timmy continued even further down and oh- that was unusual. Timmy first flattened his tongue against the rim and gave it a firm lick, tasting soap and something that was so unmistakably Armie. He heard the other man’s breath hitch, but Armie wasn’t stopping him, so he continued his ministrations, slowly working his way in.

Encouraged by the whimpers coming from above, Timmy would be content continuing forever, but judging by Armie’s red leaking cock, he needed to get things moving.

Timmy reached for the small bottle lying next to them, drizzling some of its content onto his fingers. Armie was already loose enough so the first finger slipped in easily. A gasp.

“Good?” Timmy checked in.

“Yes,” Armie managed to get out, prolonging the last letter. “More,” he demanded.

Timmy was more than happy to comply and by the time he was comfortably working three fingers in and out Armie was barely coherent, begging for god knows what.

Once Timmy was sure Armie was properly prepared, he reached over to the bedside table and took out the small packet.

“No,” a strong hand stopped him. Timmy looked up in confusion. “I want to feel you,” Armie explained.

“But we should-“ Timmy started.

“I’ve been with one woman only in the past decade. And you’re getting tested regularly, right?”

“Yeah, I mean I haven’t been with anyone for quite a while, definitely not since I last got tested,” Timmy admitted.

“Then where’s the problem?”

Timmy seemed to think for a bit, before tossing the unused condom back and lubing himself up.

“Ready?” he asked, looking for any hesitation in the clear blue eyes. After not finding any, he kissed Armie and started easing his way into the tight heat of his body.

It was almost excruciatingly slow and Armie felt the urge to push himself up, so he could finally feel Timmy all the way in, but thought better of it.

Once Timmy bottomed out, he glanced at where they connected and groaned. He took a few deep breaths to prevent all of this ending embarrassingly soon and then started picking up the pace, never breaking eye contact. Not until Armie’s eyes slipped shut involuntarily as he gave in to the pleasure.

As Timmy’s cock kept grazing over that sweet spot, Armie was moaning freely: “Timmy” and “Tim” and then suddenly, with the right pronunciation, “Timothée.”

It made Timmy stop and stare at his lover in awe. Armie opened his eyes to figure out what happened, why would Timmy stop, but then his eyes widened comically.

„Shit. Sorry, I have no idea where that came from.”

„Fuck, I don’t care, just keep it coming,” rushed Timmy hotly.

„Only if you keep me coming.” Smirked Armie with a wink.

Timmy rolled his eyes but took is as a challenge and nailed Armie’s prostate with the next thrust.

It didn’t take long until they were coming in quick succession, Timmy collapsing on top of Armie completely spent. Once he regained the control of his body, he looked up to find Armie watching him with a blissed-out smile. He grinned back, kissed Armie’s chest, mumbling “Be right back,” against him. Returning seconds later with a wet washcloth, he quickly cleaned them both up, blew out the candles and dove under the covers.

That night they fell asleep intertwined with Armie being the little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 It means the world to me. All comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @call-me-by-charmie


End file.
